The Sister's Point Of View
by Ourfavoritefangirl
Summary: we all know what happened from Light's point of view, but what about his sister's? this is her side of the story, start to finish, with some twists
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you have to lock your door, Light?" I groaned as I attempted to open my seventeen year old brother's door. "Oh..." Light said from the other side of the door "Hey Sayu. What?"

"I need some help with my homework!" I exclaimed, that was a lie, I had no problem with my homework but I need to get inside Light's room somehow. Recently I've been hearing voices coming from Light's room, the first voice was obviously Light's but there was another voice; it sounded rough and usually had humour laced though all of their sentences. I knew that Light never brought people home and Mum and Dad never go into his room too much any more, so I had to check it out.

"Oh, okay, sure. Hang on a second" Light replied, I had almost forgotten he was there when I had gotten lost in my thoughts, I shook my head. Gotta stay focused, I thought, cant get distracted, I need to find out what's going on.

"Ta-da! Quadratic functions!" I smiled as I held up my Math homework for my older brother to see. "Uh-huh." was all Light said in reply.

"Watch out Light..." a voice cackled, I quickly looked around to find the speaker but found no-one. "That Death Note in your drawer...if she touches it, well, anyone who touches it can see me" the voice continue, I saw Light stiffen for a moment in surprise. Death Note? What's a Death Note? I thought before quickly shaking my head, I'll think about it later, right now I need to focus on where that voice is coming from!

I saw something on the floor and bent down to pick it up. "Hey, were you reading this magazine? Isn't it kinda dirty?" I asked, best to act as if I didn't hear that voice for now.

"Oh, I know. Is this why you locked your door?" I asked, wow, my acting skills are getting better!

"Hey, you." Light growled, I giggled as Light snatched the dirty magazine out of my hands. "I was looking at the articles about Kira and L" Light exclaimed defensively, sure I wanted to reply but went with something else instead. "Oh, yeah, you're going to be a detective when you grow up." I smiled to my brother, "So your studying for that, too. Wow".

"That's right. I'm going to be the top honcho at the National Police Agency." Light said smugly, I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "I bet you will, too Light. You really could." I encouraged. It wasn't like Light needed any more encouragement though, he has already solved a ton of cases and has half of the NPA (National Police Agency), our Mum, our Dad and a fair few of his classmates on his side.

After a few hours of Light explaining Math questions and me completely ignoring him I acted impressed and exclaimed "Gosh, your such a Math whiz!" Light ignored me and asked "look, did you really get it?"

I pretended to hesitate before shrugging "uh... well, sort of." I heard the doorbell ring and our Mum greet someone.

"Oh, that must be Dad. He's home early today." I exclaimed, refraining from sighing in relief, Light can be so boring sometimes. I jumped up from my seat and ran out Light's door hearing Light call "Hey, at least solve the last problem by yourself" and I responded with "after dinner, okay?"

"Light, Sayu, it's dinnertime! Come downstairs." Mum called. I heard Light close his door and start walking downstairs as I replied to Mum. "Coming!" I then saw who was at the door and called out to him, "Hi Daddy!"

"Hello Sayu" he responded in a tired voice. "You sound really tired" I sighed as I walked past him. "Yeah" he sighed back, he had been spending more and more time at work recently so I figured he'd be working on the Kira case, which would make anyone frustrated because I knew that Kira was pretty smart and hard to catch, even I couldn't find anything new. Yes, that's right, I work on my own cases, small stuff that the police wouldn't notice so I wouldn't be caught, but with Kira here I thought I could lend the NPA a secretive hand. They wouldn't like it if they discovered that I had been hacking into their files and I'm sure that Light was doing the same thing, too.

After dinner I walked up to my room and logged into my laptop with my special fifteen digit password that I use for my account with my important files with previous cases that I had done, suspects for cases that I can do with my spare time, and and files that I had downloaded from the Kira case at the NPA.

"Ahhh..." I sighed as I read through the NPA's files on Kira, "it's about time they noticed that Kira needs a name and a face to kill" I opened a new document and typed in the information backwards It was like a code, people would think it would be more complex and try to decode it differently but if they had simpler minds then they would read it backwards but I doubted that they would find the files because everything was guarded with fifteen digit passwords, each different from the last.

_It was smart for L to scramble his voice, _I thought as I changed my passwords again like I did every three days, _speaking of voices, who was talking earlier? Did Light set up a web cam and forget to turn it off? Did he leave it on on purpose? Why would he do that? He couldn't think I'm Kira could he? Nah, he's not that stupid, so who was that voice? A ghost? Ha, ha! Unlikely! _I turned off my laptop and sat on my bed heavily as I let out a quiet not-so-humourous chuckle, _maybe I should get some rest_. And with that, I allowed myself to fall backwards, instantly falling asleep when I hit the pillows.

The next morning I woke up with a jump as usual, when everyone found out that I jump strait out of bed as soon as I woke up they instantly voiced how jealous they were, normal people wake up slowly and grumpily but I wake up quickly and happily.

I glanced at my digital alarm clock and bolted out of my room after I threw on some black leggings under a stripy black and white mini-skirt and a white shirt with the sleeves reaching my elbows. _Late, late, late!_ I chanted in my head as I silently thanked whatever god allowed my school to have no specific uniform. I stole the fresh toast that Mum was about to grab from the toaster, put my shoes on and grabbed my bag that I had unceremoniously threw next to the door the day before.

_Late, late, late!_ I continued to chant in my head as I stuffed my last piece of toast into my mouth and ran into the school gates. "Quick Sayu!" Mia called, I ran up to her and we both ran down the school hallways together. Mia stopped and walked into her classroom and I continued on without her.

I turned a corner and ran into someone resulting in both of us on the floor with our books scattered across the floor around us. "Sorry!" I yelped as I began to pick up the books and sorting them into two piles; my books and his books. He then began to help me.

When we had finished sorting the books he picked up my pile and carefully handed it to me, I looked up to thank him but before I could say anything we both froze. _He's so cute! _I squealed in my head. After a few seconds of staring at each other the bell rang, making us jump and head-butt, _how did I not notice how close he was!? He was right in my face!_

The boy picked up his books and shoved them into the little bag he had over his shoulder, which I noticed had a puzzle box inside. _He must really like puzzles to carry them around everywhere,_ I thought, _and why is he so tall!? _I looked down and blushed in embarrassment; I was still crouched on the floor holding my books.

I quickly stood up and shoved my books in my bag too. "Hi" I greeted, forgetting all about the class that I was ten minutes late for. "Hello" he greeted back, _sooo cute! _I inwardly squealed when I heard his voice. "...sooo..." I said, swinging my arms around absently, _what should I say? What should I say? What should I say?_

"What class do you have?" I finally decided with. "Class 9a" he replied instantly, _good memory._

"hey! That's my class!" I smiled, my smile instantly changed to startled when I remembered that I was FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE! "Come on! We're late!" I yelped, grabbing his hand and ignoring the blush that came across my face as I ran, the boy didn't say anything but quickened his pace to match mine.

"Sorry we're late" I said quietly to my teacher. The teacher smiled and nodded, she was a good teacher really, she made lessons fun and gave out very little punishments, everyone liked her.

I walked to the very back and sat in a vacant desk which so happened to have a spare desk next to it. I sat in the first one while the boy sat in the desk next to it.

_That was so similar to what happens in movies it's scary! _I thought as I pulled out the books I needed for this lesson, _hey! In the movies the two people that ran into each other always end up as a couple don't they? Does that mean that I might end up dating him? Cool! Though I doubt it would happen, I've never had a boyfriend before._

"Class, we have a new student today" The teacher explained, everyone instantly turned to the boy that I had ran into. For the first time I got a good look at him; he had messy white hair and dark grey eyes that didn't seem to let out too many emotions, but what really caught my attention was what he was wearing, it was all white! He had a plain white long sleeve shirt and simple plain white pants, that with his pale white skin made it appear as if he wished to become one with the boring white school walls.

The boy noticed the staring and fidgeted a little, obviously he didn't enjoy being the centre off attention. I know that stare all to well; calculating stares that poke you without sympathy as they gaze into your soul and judge every move you make, deciding if you are friend or foe.

"I am Yoshi Chisuke" the boy, Yoshi, explained. There was something in his voice that shouted out 'LIER!' to me, I haven't known him for more than an hour and yet I can tell he's lying, odd. _Maybe it's because of my experience? _I thought, _or maybe it's because when he did speak earlier he spoke with very little emotion, but why would he lie about his name? Is he related to Kira? No, that cant be it. Maybe he's a big time criminal that could be on Kira's list? No, he doesn't look like the type to do such a large crime, but still, looks can be deceiving. Could he be working on the Kira case? _I shook my head and pushed the thoughts away_, focus! If I loose my cover then I'm not qualified enough to be a detective! _Back when I had first entered high school I had made a silent pact with myself that if I could get through all my studies with the profile of an average teenage girl then jump ahead on my last year with the best grades in Japan then I could become a detective, just like the famous L who solves cases from afar, never showing his face and passing every challenge thrown at him.

I felt a small pain in my hand and looked down at it. _Hmm, old habits die hard, _I thought as I raised the opposite hand which happened to be my left.

"Miss, can I please go to the nurse's office?" I asked, the teacher took one look at my wobbly figure and unfocused eyes and instantly walked to her desk to write me a pass. "Do you want someone to go with you?" the teacher asked, I nodded slightly to avoid dizziness and the teacher looked at the students who were sitting at their desks quietly whispering to each other, "Would anyone like to take Sayu up to the nurse's office?" she asked. Several people put their hands up in the air, all boys, the teacher looked doubtfully at them before finally seeing Yoshi, his unsure hand halfway in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want?" Yoshi asked me as I led him down the school hallways. "What do you think of Kira?" I asked, not allowing any emotion to come through as I mentioned the main topic of discussion.

Yoshi observed me for a few moments, trying to get a clue of what my intentions were, before answering with "Kira is a vile murderer who believes he is a god of some sort, I do understand that he's trying to make this world a better place, but killing is not how it's meant to be done".

"I agree" I nodded.

"Why did you ask?" Yoshi questioned, continuing to watch my every move. Noticing that he was judging me, I allowed my emotions to show slightly, if I held them back then he wouldn't trust me enough to answer _my_ questions.

"I asked because I needed to know if I could trust you" I replied, "Yoshi isn't your true name, and if you are keeping your name a secret you are either a big time criminal or you are working against Kira".

"How could you tell I was lying?" Yoshi asked suspiciously.

"There was no emotion behind it, usually when you say your name you think of the ones who gave it to you and the times people have said it for a brief unnoticeable moment, that moment wasn't there" I explained, Yoshi blinked.

"And you want my true name" Yoshi concluded.

"No" I said as we turned a corner, going in the opposite direction of the nurse's office. "I am only trying to figure out why you lied, are you working for L? Or Kira?"

"I do not work for either of them" Yoshi answered.

"So you are working on your own against Kira?" I questioned.

"What if I was?" Yoshi asked back, "what would you do?"

"I would ask if I could work with you" I replied honestly.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"Because we would find Kira faster if we worked together" I answered.

"And what if you are Kira and trying to get to L?" Yoshi questioned.

"Well then I cant do anything but wait until you realise that I am not Kira" I shrugged.

"Interesting" Yoshi mumbled as he started to twirl his white hair around his finger. After that we walked in silence, Yoshi didn't even ask why we weren't heading towards the nurse's office.

"You may call me Near" Yoshi said suddenly.

"Okay, as long as you call me Dawn" I replied.

"Why do you wish to be called Dawn?" Yoshi...Near asked.

"I would like to live too you know" I laughed. When I finished laughing my expression turned serious.

"So your letting me work with you?" I asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you are cleared of suspicion" Near replied.

"Of course you don't trust me, you can't trust anyone when you've got a mass murderer on the loose" I smiled, as if talking about serial killers was an everyday thing, which it was with all the Kira supporters around.

"So where are we going? You obviously don't need the school nurse" Near asked.

"Well I was planing on going outside for the rest of the session, but because you've agreed on letting me work with you we need to go somewhere private so we can arrange when and where we would be meeting without others knowing" I explained.

"Do you have any ideas on where we could do that?" Near asked.

"A few" I replied, "but only one should be available at this time". I then proceeded to grab Near's wrist and drag him to the place.

"We're here" I said, stopping suddenly in front of an old abandoned building.

"Are we allowed to go in there?" Near asked.

"Don't worry, I've been in there lots of times and I've never been caught, teachers don't expect us to walk so far from the school buildings just to get here so they never monitor this area any more, they didn't even try to fix the cameras that I turned off" I explained calmly before walking into the building.

I then lead Near up the stairs and into the room that I always visited. It had clean, new white painted walls, a rug on the ground near the door that matched the black leather lounge chair that I had found. There was also an old wood desk and chair in the left corner of the room while in the right corner there was a mattress on the ground, which I had fallen asleep on many times.

"Did you do this Sa- Dawn?" Near asked as he looked around the room.

"Yup, everything from the white coat of paint to the chairs in the corner" I grinned proudly as Near looked around the room in what I guessed was his version of amazement.

"Now, lets get back to business" I said, clapping my hands as I flopped onto the lounge chair.

"Yes" Near agreed as he sat on the rug in an odd position, I took my time as I observed him. He was sitting with his right leg pulled up to his body while his left was folded sideways next to him.

"Do you have any ideas for where we can meet up?" I asked.

"Why not here?" Near asked.

"No, we'll save this place for when we _really _need it" I replied.

"We could just do it in a library" he said blankly.

"Libraries are too quiet, people would hear us" I groaned.

"Your house?" Near suggested.

"Only if we have too" I responded.

"Then where?" Near asked.

"Maybe at the shops, if we do that then there would be less of a chance of people hearing us, and we could change the shop every time too" I suggested half-heartedly.

"..." Near didn't say anything so I turned around to look at him.

"What's wrong? Isn't it a good place?" I asked.

"No, no, it's fine, it's just that..." Near trailed off.

"Just that...what?" I encouraged.

"It's just that...I don't do well in crowded areas" Near said the last part as a whisper, which was so quiet that I had to lean forward to hear him.

"So you have Ochlophobia?" I asked.

"...Yes..." Near answered shyly.

"Then where do we meet up?" I sighed.

"I guess we could meet up at my apartment" Near suggested.

"Wont your parents be mad for bringing someone home without asking?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't have any parents" Near replied emotionlessly.

"Whoa, I'm sorry" I apologised sadly.

"Why did you apologise?" Near asked, curious.

"It must be hard for you with your parents dead" I replied.

"It wasn't, they died when I was very young, I can barely remember them, and from what I _do_ remember, they weren't very good parents" Near responded.

"Wow..." I trailed off. _I wonder what it's like to have no parents...yes it would be sad, but you'd also have freedom_.

"Okay, if we're gonna meet up at your place then we'll have to think of a good excuse for my parents" I said, changing the subject.

"I already have one" Near said.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"You tell them that our class is doing an assignment, and we have to do it in teams" Near explained, "and if they want to know what the assignment is you can tell them that your still not sure".

"Wow, you really thought this out" I commented, Near nodded and we sat together in silence.

"Hey, Near?" I asked.

"What is it Dawn?" Near replied, looking up from his plain white puzzle that I didn't see him bring.

"You seem different from earlier" I commented.

"Everyone act different when they don't know you" Near explained simply, I nodded in response.

"Do you think we should go back to school? Or should we just skip the rest of the day and work on the Kira case?" I asked a little while later after hearing the school bell go off, telling me that it was time for lunch.

"Won't we get into trouble?" Near asked, worry showing on his face.

"I don't care if I get into trouble, the Kira case is much more important then school work that I already know" I replied with a proud smirk.

"Okay then" Near agreed.

"That was fast" I said blankly.

"What?" Near asked, curious.

"Well most people would say no to skipping school, or at least hesitate" I replied.

"Like you said, 'the Kira case is more important then school'" Near explained.

"Oh, well...okay, I just have to get my laptop, it has all my files on the Kira case" I smiled as I walked out the door.

"Where is it?" Near questioned.

"I left it at my place" I answered, Near nodded and stood up to follow, a few minutes later we arrived at my house.

"How are we gonna get your laptop without your family noticing us?" Near asked.

"It's Ten o'clock right now, and today is Tuesday, so my Mother should be shopping right now, my big Brother is at high school and my Dad should be at the police station working on the Kira case" I explained, pulling out the house key and unlocking the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE STUFF BELOW! Another one, people! SOPA's back again and we need 100,000 signatures by March 19th, less than 7 days away. .gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr Just take out the spaces. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE SOPA IS BACK If the act is passed, all sites such as fanfiction, deviantart and tumblr will be taken down, and people who make fanart of fanfics for ANYTHING could get into serious troube. The worst part is, America seem to think they can control the world...Not only will this ridiculous act affect them, it will affect us ALL. No one will have any freedom. And the worst part? The petition needa 100,000 votes before the 19th if March. So far it has just over 14,000. please help by spreading this message as far as possible 


End file.
